1. Field of the Disclosure
The present specification relates to a wearable computing device that can be worn on at least one body part of a user and, more particularly, to a user interface method in a wearable computing device that can be worn on the face.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a wearable computing device, a device worn either on the head or on the face is referred to as a Head Mounted Display (HMD) of a Face Mounted Display (FMD).
Such a wearable computing device is composed of an image module including an LCD, and so on, which generates images, and an optical system, such as a lens, and so on, which enables the generated image to be formed as a virtual image at a predetermined distance from the user.
(a) to (d) of FIG. 1 respectively illustrate diverse forms of wearable computing devices. As shown in (a) to (d) of FIG. 1, the wearable computing device may have a wide range of forms, and the device form may correspond to any device type can be worn on the head or face. For example, diverse forms, such as a eye glasses type (or viewing glasses type) shown in (a) of FIG. 1, a sunglasses type shown in (b) of FIG. 1, and hair band types (or head band or head set types) shown in (c) and (d) of FIG. 1, may be provided.
The wearable computing device shown in (a) to (d) of FIG. 1 provides images and/or sound (or voice) through a display and/or speakers. Most particularly, a general method of the wearable computing device is to be equipped with a compact display device, such as a liquid crystal display, located near both eyes, so that images can be projected through the compact display device.
At this point, the user may wear (or put) the wearable computing device on his (or her) face, as shown in (a) of FIG. 2, or the user may place (or wear or put) the wearable computing device on his (or her) head, as shown in (b) of FIG. 2, or may completely take off the device (or dismount the device) from his (or her) face or head. However, as shown in (b) of FIG. 2, when the user places (or wears or puts) the wearable computing device on his (or her) head, visual information that was viewed through the eyes of the user or audible information that was heard through the user's ears so far (or up until the point of taking the device off) is no longer provided to the user. In this case, there occurs a problem in that the user's need and request to be continuously provided with the wanted information, even if the wearable computing device is placed on the user's head, cannot be satisfied and met.